


creative dump

by tamora33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamora33/pseuds/tamora33
Summary: This is just a place for me to dump brainstorms, prompts, headcanons, OC's etc.Until I am ready to make something serious with them.





	1. Olivia Lawson OC

  * **Name:** Olivia Lawson
  * **Blood status:** muggleborn
  * **House:** Hufflepuff -though was a hatstall, something she is very self conscious about, she perceives it as 4 rejections, rather than 3 possibilities to fit in.
  * **Year of acceptance:** 2005
  * **Year of graduation:** 2013
  * **Eye color:** green
  * **Hair color:** reddish brown
  * **skin color:** white
  * **Body type:** slim, petite, dancer
  * **worst subject:** Dueling/DADA (anxiety, flashbacks), Arithmancy, Divination (don't believe she even has a future)
  * **Best subject:** History of magic, Muggle-studies (duh), Care of magical creatures.
  * **Orientation:** Bisexual/Pan sexual though dissociated from her own sexuality, due to abuse.



 

  * **Backstory in broad strokes:**



Divorced parents, Violent father, lives with unstable mother and sexually abusive stepfather. Suffers from imposter syndrome about her place in Hogwarts. Is very guilt ridden without reason. bullied in muggle-school. will find friends and start healing while at Hogwarts


	2. wishfulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginnging of a wish-fulfilling daydream, of "what if it was all real" that maybe I could work into a proper fic one day

* * *

**August 2026**

The sounds and smells of the ocean is caressing my sleeping senses, as the sun rises and wakes me up, its warmth tickling my face.

I sigh contently and snuggles deeper under the covers, before the mouthwatering smells of bacon, toast and a fresh brew of my favorite coffee reaches my nose.

I raise to a seated position, put my bare feet on the heated wooden floor while yawning, and stretches my body until a pleasant tingling in my muscles tells me to not go any further.

Hushed voices catches my attention as I approach the kitchen, the conversation seizing the instant I enter the room.

I freeze immediately at the sight of a strange elderly woman, with square spectacles, wearing what kind of looks like a long emerald dress. _no, not a dress, a_ robe. 

She is standing with my husband, both now turned towards me, the looks on their faces telling me, that they where having a conversation about me right before I entered.

Something about her makes the back of my mind prickle with a feeling that resembles... ... _recognition?_ surely that is impossible.

 

"Love, I have no Idea how to tell you this, hell, I am not sure I even understand it myself, but It is all _real,"_ my husband begins shooting glances towards the woman next to him.


End file.
